


(You make me feel) like a Disney Princess

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an ugly fight between Silvya and her daughter makes Donna said, the Doctor has the perfect receipe for getting his companion back...<br/>"It's like "who framed Roger Rabbit" and "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" got married and had a child..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(You make me feel) like a Disney Princess

**Author's Note:**

> written as part of my Fanfiction Giveaway project. If anyone is interested, check my livejournal (little_firestar) to see in which fanfoms I'm in, and leave me a fandom and a topic, and I'll give you a short fic.

“Wow. This is… weird. In a good way, though. I guess.”

Donna looked around herselfCON ATTENZIONE,almost as she was a bit ESITANTE. She wasn’t sure she liked what she was seeing. 

Screw that: she liked what she was seeing. But, at the same time, it sort of… brought back memories. 

“It looks like who Framed Roger Rabbit and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs had an affair and had a child together.”

The Doctor was at her side, grinning, his eyes focused on Donna; in the last few days, she had been down, after yet another argument with her mother; the woman had again madeher daughter sank down, remembering every and each of the failures; so the Doctor had decided to do something about it, because, frankly, he liked Donna way too much to allow her to believe the lies her mother was feeding her. Donna was strong, capable, brave and didn’t take any if his bullshit- if anything he was more than proud that he got the honor to call her his companion.

That’s why he had decided to get her there, on this particular planet, that, in his personal opinion, represented everything Earthen youngsters found appealing. And yes, he knew that Donna was an adult, but he was missing her. She was there with him, but after her fight with her mother, she had really been down, like she was somewhere else and not there with him; once decided that he was getting her back, no matter what, he imagined that maybe, just maybe, a trip down memory lane would have helped her getting her mojo back, hence the decision of brining her there, of all places. Was it silly? Probably. But he had never been too serious to begin with, so…

“Everything is so… bi-dimensional. And very cartoony.” She said as she walked by a bright blue river, where a little red dragon was bathing, surrounded by dancing fishes; a small bright blue bird went to rest on her shoulder, tweeting, followed soon by another one that went for her hand, just like she was a Disney Princess, small hearts coming from them as a violin music started to play like an invisible orchestra was there with them.

Only, it wasn’t. It seemed so, unreal, and yet she knew it to be real. It was really happening. She was in a cartoon- and yet the cartoon existed. Because it was an alien planet that existed at the same time in our dimension and others as well. 

The Doctor smiled, almost as he was reading her mind. “Disney was one of my companions. I brought him here when he was still a child. It’s where he got all of his inspiration from.” 

Just like that, the sun vanished- but only on top of the Doctor’s head, where a tiny, dark and stormy cloud appeared like from thin air, and it starting raining all over his pinstriped suit, soaking him to the bones- he even split some water, and decided that if that was how fishes felt all the time, they were indeed poor creatures.

Donna started laughing- so much she was actually doubling up; the Doctor froze her on the spot with a glare, but just for a second, because then he remembered why they had gone there to begin with, and joined her in. 

Mission accomplished. 

He had gotten her back.


End file.
